Ode to Victory...or Defeat?
by The Great Invader ZIM
Summary: **Second Part Up** This is a songfic I wrote using Creed's "Ode." There are two versions, one from Dib's view, and one from ZIM's.
1. Dib's Version

Disclaimer: I figure disclaimers aren't that annoying to write after all
    
    Disclaimer: I figure disclaimers aren't that annoying to write after all. I don't own ZIMMY, Dibby, or the show or any of the other characters. I don't own this song either, it is Creed's "Ode." Enjoy. 
    
     
    
    I had to cut out some stuff since it didn't really fit Dib. If ya want to see the whole version, go to [www.creednet.com][1] and find the lyrics section. Oh, and I don't know if that link will work or not.
    
     
    
    -----------
    
     
    
    _Hang me, watch awhile_
    
    _Let me see you smile as I die_
    
     
    
    Dib sat in his seat, glaring at ZIM like any other day. If ZIM ever got control of Earth, ZIM would surely enslave him, or, worse, kill him.
    
     
    
    _Take me, as my body burns_
    
    _Let me see you yearn, while I cry_
    
     
    
    Dib figured the attack would come when his guard was dropped, when he least expected it. If ZIM had control, he would get hold of Dib the second the human made a single mistake.
    
     
    
    _One step on your own_
    
    _And you walk all over me_
    
    _One head in the clouds_
    
    _You won't let go_
    
    _You're too proud_
    
     
    
    The fact that he had held ZIM from world domination for so long was probably damaging to the alien's pride, Dib figured. 
    
     
    
    _One light to the blind, and they see_
    
    _One touch on the head, we believe_
    
     
    
    Dib would show them all one day, yes. He'd show the whole of Earth his discovery of ZIM and they'd all believe him, and he would be the savior of the planet…
    
     
    
    _One step on your own_
    
    _And you walk all over me_
    
    _One head in the clouds_
    
    _You won't let go, you're too proud_
    
    _One light to the blind, and they see_
    
    _One touch on the head, we believe_
    
     
    
    Ever since that fateful Skoolday when ZIM had first come every day had been filled with an alien's plans for domination and a human's plan to stop him. Dib silently wondered who would win. He had confidence in himself, sure, but how long would it be before he made a mistake? 
    
     
    
    No, he couldn't think like that. He'd show them.
    
     
    
    Dib would show them, and on that day they'd know, they wouldn't be able to deny, he knew it.
    
     

   [1]: http://www.creednet.com/



	2. ZIM's Version

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter.

----------

_Hang me, watch awhile  
Let me see you smile as I die_

ZIM sat on the couch with GIR as the little robot watched the Scary Monkey show. From outside the protests of the Earth stink _Dib _could be heard as the lawn gnomes dragged him off. The Irken narrowed his eyes as he thought of the future. What if he lost? What if the human won?

He could see himself being tortured, tormented, broken, and captive all at once. Dib would enjoy every single moment of it... ZIM could even picture the smug smirk Dib would have on his lips.

  
_Take me, as my body burns  
Let me see you yearn, while I cry_

Water...would they use water? Intense pain through the disgusting liquid, or would Dib order horrible sorts of experiments...an autopsy perhaps? The human would surely relish every scream ZIM cried, every tear shed because of pain.... 

  
_One step on your own  
And you walk all over me  
One head in the clouds  
You won't let go  
You're too proud_

The human might win...? Impossible!! He could not stand against the power of the Irken Elite Invader ZIM! He would be crushed and splurt out...some sort of human-y ooze...

  
_One light to the blind, and they see  
One touch on the head, we believe_  
  


ZIM had been very lucky humans were the way they were, letting Dib's proclamations fall onto deaf ears, turning away from the obvious facts because the one pointing them out was a 'weirdo...' yes, very fortunate indeed. ZIM grinned.

_Adore me as I drift away  
Let me hear you say I'm fine  
You cry as my body dies  
All that you despised is gone away_

If Dib did someone manage to expose him, after the endless sets of tortures that were sure to follow, would he, ZIM wondered, regret it? After all, did not humans have a strong sense of pity? If he died at the hands of the dirt child in the future, would the human regret it? All the hate, the smug, victorious smile ZIM was sure Dib would wear, would it be wiped away as life left him?

_One step on your own  
And you walk all over me  
One head in the clouds  
You won't let go, you're too proud  
One light to the blind, and they see__  
__One touch on the head, we believe_

ZIM jumped off the couch and turned to GIR.

"I refuse to let _Dib _defeat me, GIR. Now, let us go down into the lab and devise another insidious scheme...one that will have Earth-boy fall in its wake!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"


End file.
